The Camping Trip
by dontspeak.finchel
Summary: Finchel and Klaine go on a camping trip for spring break. But they aren't the only ones in the woods... loosely based on Hybrid. Character death - not too graphic. little Klaine. Not continuing, you have to just answer it for yourself.


It was Spring Break and four high school seniors decided to spend their time together to go camping for a weekend. None of them have ever been camping before, but you could say they were all very excited for their relaxing weekend in the woods. The first two friends were Finn and his girlfriend Rachel. Rachel and Finn have been going strong for almost about two years. The other two were Blaine and his boyfriend Kurt, who have been together for a solid year. The four of them were very close, and would always be together this year and the past couple years. So they couldn't get happier when Finn suggested camping to try something new. Know one would ever think the their camping trip would turn out the exact opposite way they were hoping It would.

On the first night of camping they all shared a tent together. Early on in the day they had so much fun swimming and playing games and just enjoying what the woods had to offer. They were all exhausted, and all went in for the night at ten. Rachel fell right to sleep, but It was taking longer for the three boys. They were up playing eachother on their portable video games when Blaine heard a sound outside the tent. It seemed like a rustling sound. Blaine quietly told the other two boys, trying not to wake up Rachel. Finn just shrugged it off, claiming it was just the wind. Out of all three boys, Finn was definitely the most unafraid of these things. Kurt began to shiver knowing about all those horror movies with the murderer in the woods. Kurt got up to look outside the tent. Blaine and Finn called for him to stay, and told him their was nothing outside. But Kurt was determined and a little frightened aswell.

Kurt crawled outside the tent ignoring the other boys. He walked to the nearest tree, which was standing tall next to a large bush. A bush that was easy for someone to hide behind. Kurt backed away, when he tripped over what he thought was a log. Until it started to growl at him. Kurt tried to get back to his feet, but the growling creature jumped onto him and began to tear him apart and drag him into the dark woods.

Inside the tent the two boys shot up when hearing Kurt's screams. Finn quickly shook Rachel awake. Blaine and Finn were confused of what happened to Kurt only a little part of them actually wanting to know what happened. Blaine ran out in tears trying to help his boyfriend, but Kurt was know where in sight. Blaine started to yell for Kurt, but only got growling in response. He turned around and was met with three, big, hungry wolves. Blaine tried to run back to the tent, but it was no use. The three wolves attacked and began to feast on the dying boy.

Finn looked out the tent only to see the wolves eating one of his closest friends. Finn couldn't believe what had happened. They were both dead and him and Rachel could be next. Finn got up and quickly went over to his bag. He was trying to calm Rachel while she shouted at him to do something. Finn rummaged through his bag desperately trying to find his rifle that he never thought he would've needed on this camping trip. Rachel grabbed ahold of his arm trying to stop him, but it was too late. Finn ran out of the tent. Right in his view a wolf jumped and knocked Finn over, leaving a huge bite mark onto the boy. Through her sobs Rachel heard Finn yelp, and then a gunshot went off.

After being bitten, Finn managed to shoot the dog that was on top of him. He got to his feet quickly, but closed his eyes because he was so dizzy. Finn knew he killed the wolf. It wasn't the only wolf out here so Finn knew he had to get him and Rachel out of here as soon as possible. A million thoughts were going through his mind that he didn't even notice the tingly feeling that took over his body. With his eyes still closed, he felt anger and hatred. He felt like he wanted to hurt something and make it bleed and scream. He didn't know why he felt this sudden anger, but when he opened his eyes they were a medium shade if yellow. He had various bruises around his eyes and could feel his sharper teeth poking into his gums, tasting his own blood. He got a sudden burst of energy. Energy to attack the next living thing in eyesight. Finn wanted to kill.

Rachel was a mess. She stayed in the tent the whole time, frightened of being attacked. When she heard the gunshot it sobered her up and she immediately worried about her boyfriend, Finn. Slowly and cautiously she took a step out of the tent. She stood up fully and was met with a standing Finn, only about 6 feet away from her. He had a vicious look in his eyes, and had bruises all over his handsome face. His eyes were yellow in color and he had blood dripping down the sides of his mouth. He wasn't wearing a shirt so Rachel could see a huge bitemark with blood smeared all over his cheast. Rachel let out a quiet sob just from the sight of him. She covered her mouth with her hand to stay quiet, but Finn just stared at her with dark eyes. She was his prey. Rachel called out to Finn but she got no answer. He stayed still, watching her like a hawk. She started to cry louder and really looked at him. This wasn't her Finn. He has never looked at her like this.

In Finn's mind he saw Rachel. She looked so delicious. When she began to cry it hurt Finn's over-sensitive ears. His head was pounding as he kicked the dirt beneath his foot, ready to take off. He looked at her poor, hopeless face. A part of him still felt the love he has always had for her. He loved Rachel like know one ever before. The other part of him felt the need to satisfy his hunger. He looked into the eyes of his loved one. one last time, and ran to Rachel.


End file.
